


Our brother’s murder

by Icequeen208



Category: Batman - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom
Genre: Bat Family, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Helena Wayne - Freeform, Jason Todd - Freeform, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason’s siblings have a hard time dealing and accepting his death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen208/pseuds/Icequeen208
Summary: Helena and Dick deal with the death of Jason.





	1. Chapter 1

Helena Wayne glanced at the clock. It was passed 5:00. Her older brother was suppose to be here. She was looking forward to Dick's arrival. She needed someone to talk to. Someone other then her father. She had been close to her oldest brother but they haven't seen each other much since he moved to bludheaven. He had been driven away by their father and ever since then there has been tension between father and son. Helena felt bad for Dick. He was always such a kind, loving soul and he had been treated horribly by his own father. Helena and Dick both knew that their father loved them. They knew that when it came down to it, he would die to protect them but sometimes he was too hard on his children. All 3 of them. Dick was 19. Older then his younger siblings who were 15 and 16. Helena and Jason were a year apart and were very close. They always found a way to get into mischief together and had even snuck out of the house to go to some wild party. They were more then just brother and sister. They were best friends. Loosing Jason was like loosing a part of herself. She couldn't really wrap her head around it. Even after two weeks. It just didn't feel real to her. Her brother was dead. Gone forever. Taken from her so suddenly and all because of some lunatic. Helena wanted joker dead. Wanted him to pay for taking her beloved brother away from her. She felt selfish for just thinking that cause it wasn't just her who had lost him. Her father, oldest brother and grandfather had lost him as well. Jason meant so much to his family. He probably didn't even realize just how much he meant to them. Helena heard her brother's and grandpa's voices and realized that she didn't hear the door open. She didn't move from her place. She was frozen. Lost in her own world. That is until she heard her brother's voice.

"Hi Helena," Dick said. His voice sounded weak. Like he was beyond tired and had been crying a lot.

Helena forced a smile and stood to hug him. "Hey. I'm so happy you were able to make it." Helena said as Dick wrapped his arms around her.

"Me too." He said. They held on a little longer then usual until Dick pulled away.

"So where is he?" Dick asked referring to their father.

"Your father is in his study master Richard. I'll make sure he knows your here." Alfred said.

"No it's fine. I need to talk to him in private anyways." Dick said.

Helena sighed looking at her brother. She feared that father and son would get into a heated argument which would make things worse. She knew how much their father got on their nerves and the fact that he never told Dick about Jason would do more then just get on his nerves. Helena couldn't understand her father sometimes. She was the one who called Dick but he had already found out. She asked him to come home and he didn't object. He had some business with their father anyways. She didn't blame Dick for being pissed at Bruce. Bruce had told Helena to keep Dick out of it for a while. He told her that Dick didn't need to know just yet. That was the day before the funereal. Two days after Jason's death. A little too soon for Helena but it wasn't her decision to make. She had cried so much she felt she couldn't cry anymore. She just felt empty and lost. So lost.

"Dick, please go easy on him. He's hurting just as much as we are." Helena said.

Dick turned towards Bruce's office. "No promises, sis."

Supper had been quiet. Not much was said. Dick had decided to stay since Helena asked him to but he didn't plan on staying the night. He had work in the morning. It was getting late. Dick grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door but stoped. He needed to say bye to Helena. She deserved at least that much. Bruce had shut everyone out and refused to talk about him. No one could even say his name around Bruce. It only caused him to break down into tears. Helena understood the feeling. Dick turned to look back at Helena who was chatting with Alfred and she met his eyes. The look on her face when she saw he was about to leave made him regret his decision. He couldn't leave her. She needed someone to tell her everything is going to be ok. Someone to comfort her while her father was dealing with his own grief. Shutting her and everyone else out. Dick walked passed Helena and Alfred and headed upstairs, tossing his jacket on the sofa. He hadn't been to Jason's room but once and that had been long ago so it seemed. He walked slowly towards the room wondering why he was even doing this. It was like his feet was forcing him to walk. He didn't know why. He just felt an urge to see Jason's room.

Upon entering the room, Dick flipped on the light and saw that the bed was made but the trash Ben was full. He walked into the room and looked around, not sure what he was looking for. Maybe he just needed to see that Jason was truly gone. His mind wouldn't let him believe it. After hearing about Jason's tragic death, he had broken down into heart wrenching sobs. Alone in Titans tower. He cried and cried until he felt he didn't have any more tears left to cry. He began yelling at his team mates over little things. Dick had lost his little brother. He was gonna break at some point. "No. No. No." Were his thoughts when he heard the news. "No please no. Not little wing. Please tell me this is a bad dream." But he never woke up cause this was in fact reality. His little brother had been brutally murdered. Why did it have to be Jason? Why couldn't he have been there to save him? Why couldn't he have been the big brother he wanted to be? Why couldn't he have spent more time with Jason? Why why why?! Dick cursed himself for failing Jason. Jason deserved so much better. He was such a bright kid with a bright future.

Dick walked over to Jason's desk. It looked organized. He didn't take Jason for a neat freak. A couple of books lay on the desk along with a notebook. A photo of Jason and Bruce sat on the desk as well. Jason was smiling at the camera while leaning Bruce. Bruce had a rare smile too. Dick picked up the notebook out of curiosity and opened it. It read ‘stuff for school’.

On the first page was what looked like an essay. Dick guessed it was a school project. It was titled ‘Who is your hero?’ Dick began reading.

It read: My hero is my dad of course but my other hero is my big brother Richard. He's so great. He's good at so many things. I don't get to see him very much cause he lives in another city but when he visits Gotham he always takes the time to hang out with me. Sometimes I feel like people look down on me cause of where I come from but my brother never did. He's a hero to many people. People look up to him cause he's a great leader. I hope I can be just like him someday.

Dick never realized that Jason had looked up to him. Why hadn't Jason told him this? Maybe he was too busy with his own life to notice and things between him and Bruce still wasn't fixed. Dick felt like he could have done better. Could have been better for Jason. Could have been the hero Jason deserved. His eyes began to water and he felt a presence in the room. A hand was placed on his shoulders and he turned to find Bruce standing there. He didn't know how long he had been there but that didn't stop the tears.

"I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't be in here but... his voice trailed off when he felt a lump in his throat.

" It's ok. Everything is the same as it was when he left. Nothing has been touched." Bruce said.

"It's not fair." Dick said feeling a meltdown coming on.

"I know son." Bruce said as he pulled his oldest son into a hug. They both tried to hold back tears that were already falling.

Helena was in the kitchen when Dick came downstairs. She turned to him and smiled as best she could. She felt so bad for him. She couldn't imagine not knowing about Jason's death or anyone else's that she loved for that fact, until after their funeral. She knew Dick and Jason wasn't that close but they were closer then most people thought. They hung out as often as they could whenever Dick visited. Jason was loved. Very much loved and he should have known. The two siblings just stood in the kitchen for what felt like forever.

"I'm sorry," Helena finally said breaking the silence.

Dick looked up at her. "For what?" He asked.

"For not telling you sooner. I'm so sorry. Dad wouldn't let me. I think you should have known after it happened." She said

"Don't worry about it." Dick told his sister. "I was on a mission with the titans anyways."

"Yeah well, it's still not fair." Helena said. Dick stared at the floor.

"I miss him so much." Helena said not wanting to deal with the silence. Jason deserved to be remembered. Never forgotten.

"Me too." Dick replied.

The next day Dick went out and bought flowers for Jason's grave. While he carried them out there he wondered if there was really anything he could have done to prevent Jason's death. He wondered if he was at the manor when Jason and Bruce had a fight which lead Jason to leave to go find his mother, if he was there to comfort Jason and tell him everything was going to be ok, would he have left? Would he have ended up being beaten nearly to death by that insane clown? Dick felt nothing but hatred for Joker. He hated him now more then ever. He didn't believe in killing at all but he was almost to the point of taking joker out of Arkham just to beat the hell out of him. To leave him near death just like he had done to poor Jason.

Jason Peter Todd. Beloved son. Beloved brother. Beloved grandson.

The stone read. Dick walked up and gently laid the flowers beside the headstone. He then dropped to his knees and placed his hand on it.

"Jason I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He started. He tried to hold back tears but it didn't seem to be working. He felt the tears starting to fall.

"I should have been there. I should have been the big brother you needed me to be. Maybe there's a possibility I could have saved you. I don't know. I just know that I'm sorry I wasn't the brother you deserved. We miss you little wing." He said as tears streamed down his face. "I hope you know how much you meant to us. Rest In Peace."


	2. A brothers promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason makes a promise

Helena heard him knock as she sit in her room but she didn’t acknowledge it. She waited to see if he would leave. She couldn’t see him. Not right now. She knew he was back. A part of her wanted to run to him and jump in his arms. She wanted to know he was real. That he was truly alive but she just couldn’t see him now. She was angry with him for leaving her. She had been so lost without him. Even though she had moved on, she hadn’t truly moved on. Everyone around her had seemed to move on. Everyone but her. Why did he have to leave her? Why did he have to leave and come back five years later only to be someone he was never meant to be? Helena wondered that many times since he had arrived in Gotham. When she first heard that Jason was back as the red hood, she didn’t want to admit it. She knew her dad and the red hood had been fighting and that red hood had tried to kill Batman. This wasn’t her brother. Her Jason would never turn against his dad. Against his family. 

“Helena?” She hears his voice say. He just wanted to talk to her. She was the only family member he hadn’t talked to yet since coming back to the family. He needed to know she didn’t hate him. They had been so close before and he didn’t know if he could stand knowing his sister hated him.  
She didn’t answer after a couple of times trying and walked away. Jason knew he gave up too soon but a part of him was afraid of seeing her. Later that night Helena came to his room. She didn’t know what she was gonna say to him. Her brother was reading on his bed and she stood there for a long time trying to decide if she should even say anything. What would she say? What do you say to your brother who suddenly died and left you feeling lost. She decided to let it go for now. 

A few days later Helena found herself in the kitchen trying to get her stomach to stop rumbling by feeding herself. She hadn’t eaten much. She didn’t feel like eating but she knew she had to. She stopped what she was doing when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. She slowly turned and saw Jason coming into the kitchen. She almost walked out but she knew this was her chance to confront him. To tell him just how she felt. Her brother now stood in front of her. Their eyes met and he opened his mouth to speak. She waited to hear what he would say. “Hey Hel.” He said using the nickname he had always called her by. It almost sounded strange to her. She pushed her dark hair behind her ear. 

“No you don’t get to call me that.” She said.  
She was angry and she didn’t really want to be. She just wanted to show her brother how much she had missed him and how much she loved him and beg him not to leave her again but somehow she refused. She wanted to let him know he had no right to just leave her and when he did come back, he turned his against his family. Jason stares back at her as if he’d been slapped.  
“Fine.” He simply said before turning to walk away. Helena toke a deep breathe before speaking. “No Jay, you don’t get to just come back and act like everything is ok. Do you have any idea what it was like? Besides you turned against us. How are we even suppose to trust you now?” Jason turned to look at his sister. Pain was written across her face and he couldn’t help but feel guilty. 

“I’m sorry Helena. I don’t know what to say. I thought you might hate me. I guess I wasn’t far off.” He said. 

“You don’t get it. You were gone for five years and suddenly you come back as a villain. Why? Why did you even leave in the first place? Huh? Cause we weren’t good enough for you anymore?” Her voice cracked. She was afraid she could no longer hold in the tears. She was right. 

“We were your family Jay. Us! Not the woman who gave birth to you. We were the ones who loved you. We were your family but I guess that wasn’t enough. You had to go find someone who didn’t give a crap about you. You had to choose her over us!” Helena was now crying. She couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Her heart was breaking all over again just thinking about her brother leaving her. Not only in death but to go looking for his ‘real’ family. She knew things had been heated between Jason and their dad but what made him think they didn’t care? 

“ I wish I could fix everything but I’m different now and I’m not sure I would want to go back.” Jason said. “I made a stupid mistake hel, but we can’t go back. This is me now. Take it or leave it.” 

He truly wanted to comfort his sister. He wanted to hug her and tell her everything was going to be ok but he didn’t know for sure. He didn’t know anything anymore. Except he wasn’t who he use to be. He would never be the same. 

“You don’t know how hard it was. You don’t know what it was like for us. I never saw dad cry before but he did every time someone mentioned your name. How dare you. Why did you have to leave. What were you trying to prove by going to Ethiopia? Your place was here with us.” Her voice was now gentle. She hadn’t meant to have an outburst like that. She just needed him to know how she felt. He still had a family who loved him dearly and had grieved for him deeply when he died. For weeks after his death, she couldn’t get out of bed. It was either the depression or the physical pain she had felt. 

“Did you ever miss someone so much that it physically hurt?” She asked him. Jason’s eyes averted to the floor as if ashamed. He heard her began to sob and he slowly walked over and wrapped his strong arms around her, hoping to give her at least a little comfort. He knew things would always be different but he still loved his family. Even if he wasn’t aware that they shared the same feelings for him. 

Brother and sister stood there for several long minutes before Helena pulled away. She sniffed and looked up Jason. “You got taller.” She said. Jason gave a half smile. “Yeah obviously.” 

“Hey, Promise me something?” Helena said 

“Anything.” Jason replied. It was known fact that Jason could never say no to his sister. There was noting he wouldn’t do for her.

“Don’t ever leave me again.” She said. 

“I promise.”


End file.
